Something Edible
by elli-sofia
Summary: Yachiru wants candy and she is not leaving until she gets it. Toshiro says he doesn't have any and is growing very impatient. Result: Confused Yachiru and irritated Toshiro. Slight Toshiro/Yachiru if you want, but not necessarily. One-shot.


**Just a little story that came to my head while reading Yachiru fics. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was quiet. The wind blew gently into the room from the slightly opened window and the captain of the 10th division was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, when suddenly...

"Shiiiiirooooo!" Was heard from a distance and in the blink of an eye a small pink-headed girl was at the window.

"Don't call me that!" The young captain yelled almost automatically.

Yachiru smiled and jumped from the window inside the room. "Sure, grumpy."

"It's captain Hitsugaya!" The boy said, clearly annoyed.

But Yachiru paid him no mind, because she was too busy strolling around the room obviously searching for something.

"What are you doing, lieutenant Kusajishi?" Toshiro sighed.

"Where is the candy?" Yachiru asked, still moving around the room opening every possible drawer and closet.

"I don't have any." Toshiro said nonchalantly and tried to continue his paperwork.

"Yes you do!" Yachiru exclaimed. "Ukki always gives you candy!"

_Unfortunately. _Hitsugaya thought sourly before replying to the girl. "No. I don't. So why don't you go to captain Ukitake, since he clearly always has candy to give away." Toshiro almost felt bad to push Yachiru to somebody else's problem, just almost.

"He's sleeping and you shouldn't wake someone who is asleep." Yachiru said, still turning the room upside down.

"Yes, because that would be just rude," the captain remarked sarcastically to the person who was currently making his room a huge mess.

"So where is the candy?" She asked again, either not getting the sarcasm or just not really caring.

Hitsugaya was growing impatience. "I said I don't have any."

"Yes you do!" Yachiru said adamantly and continued to search the room twice as hard. But no candy was found and that - of cource - made her jump to the conclusion. "You're hiding it!" She cried and jumped on the poor captain, starting to search his uniform instead.

"Stop!" Hitsugaya yelled almost helplessly. "Lieutenant Kusajishi, this is highly inappropriate! Cut it out!"

But Yachiru didn't care, all she wanted was her candy. But again, no candy was found. She finally gave up and jumped off the captain. And there she stood, staring him with dead serious face, like he had committed the most horrible crime in the world.

Toshiro winced internally. He had never seen her like this and honestly it was kind of freaking him out. He tried to continue his work, but - little by little - grew a bit nervous under her gaze. Unable to concentrate, he dared to take another look (which proved to be a huge mistake). Rooted in her spot, Yachiru continued stare the captain still wearing the same severe expression. And so he panicked. He took the first think he could think of in his hand - which was one of the flowers from the vase that Rangiku had insisted to put on his desk to lighten the room up - and shoved it to Yachiru's direction.

Yachiru looked at the flower for a while before taking it from the boy's hand very confused look on her face. Toshiro watched as the pink-head thoughtfully studied the flower. When the girl was quiet like this he could even say that she was rather cute. The young captain blushed for even thinking such a stupid thing.

Yachiru finally opened her mouth to speak. "Is it edible?"

Hitsugaya almost fell from his chair for such an absurd question. "What! No! You can't eat flowers!"

"Yes you can," Yachiru said calmly as if it were the most obvious thing.

"No you can't! They could be poisonous!"

"Well that's why I asked is it edible, silly Shiro," Yachiru patted his back, outrageous grin on her face. Toshiro's eye twitched. Was she trying to annoy him?

"So, is it?" She added.

"How should I know!" He snapped.

The confused look returned to Yachiru's face. "What am I suppose to do with it then?"

The vein in Hitsugaya's forehead was ticking alarmingly, he wanted to get rid of the girl already. He snatched the flower from Yachiru's hand and put it behind her ear. "See. Cute." He blushed again, now feeling like a complete idiot.

Yachiru touched the flower behind her ear carefully, looking slightly surprised and stared at the white-haired captain for a moment. "Thanks," the tiny lieutenant started uncertainly. "I guess," she added - still not understanding the point of the flower - and climbed to the window. "But have candy next time I come, alright," she smiled and jumped off.

"Can't you use the door like a normal person?" Hitsugaya yelled after her. But the girl was already long gone, probably heading to torment some other poor soul.

* * *

**I hope there wasn't too many grammar/spelling mistakes (English is not my first language). Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
